Could you sing me a song?
by ForgottenDreamer death's angel
Summary: Sakura has gotten over her crush on Sasuke and sings songs every night. But what happens when a certain fox boy hears? NarutoxSakura


' Could you sing me a song?' Pure Fluff

(sorry no translations...couldn't find 'em. swaetdrop so anyway...enjoy!)

Naruto Sakura.

A pink haired girl sat alone in the sakura tree. She swayed her dangling feet back and forth humming a sweet song. She stared up at the stars with glittering green eyes.

She seemed not to have a care in the word... when she was thinking. The pink haired girl was lost in her own world.

She suddenly snapped out of her world and stopped humming when she heard a snap.

She glanced down to see a handsome boy. He had spiked blonde hair, and glistening blue eyes.

He also had three adorable stripes on his cheeks. He wore a orange jump suit and stared at her with adoration and a loving affection.

A smile crossed her face as she looked at him. "Ohayo Naruto..." the girl smiled sweetly.

"Ohayo Sakura -chan." he called back. His blue eyes almost glowing when he spoke her name.

He looked up and her and with a poof was gone. "N-Naruto?" Sakura stammered as she glanced around. Two hands covered her eyes. "Guess who." She smiled as she playfully swatted his hands away, causing him to pout. She smirked and patted his head, ruffling his hair.

"Naruto what are you doing out here?" she asked still messing with his hair.

"I heard a flower sing..." he smirked as her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"What were you singing?"

"A song" she smirked when he pouted. "Smarty pants."

She giggled.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Can... I hear you sing the song?"

She looked shocked for a moment. "Please?" his eyes were pleading and oh so adorable!

You'd have to be dumb or just plan stupid if you could resist THOSE eyes!

She smiled as she looked down toward the ground. "O-okay."

"YAY!" naruto yelled as he plopped down next to her. She eeped as he laid his head on her lap.

"Ready Sakura."

She smiled at the boy, and looked back to the stars... and took a deep breath.

" I wanna go to a place where I can say... That I'm alright and I'm staying there with you."

Her voice came out soft and smooth.

"I wanna know if there could be anyway... that there's no fight and I'm safe and sound with you...and every time I look I thought you were there

but it was just my imagination. I don't see it any more cause I see through you..."

He stared and listened. It was beautiful... and he could pare the song to her life... her old love.

"Ima demo kiduka nai deshou kono shizuka na sora ni

Itsudemo omoidasu kedo mou doko ni mo morode nai

Soshite zutto kokoro de samete sotto kiduite

Itsuka kitto yasashisa miete kuru you ni..."

Old love... god how naruto loved that... that's right... Sakura was over her crush on Sasuke... and was now paying more attention toward Naruto.. Oh,how he loved this... he would come to the park near the bridge to hear her sing... she came here every day... so every day.. He heard a new song.

"What's happening to me? I get stuck again.

Is it really ok? It's never ok to me...

What's got into me? I get lost again.

Is it really ok? It's never going to be..."

She meant about her life... it's never going to be...

She had no interest in guys now... all she did was train... she was wasting away! And she knew it! She thought no one liked her... when she's got this handsome devil in her lap who loves her to death!

"Soshite motto sagashite menomae ni kiduite

Asu wa kitto kazamuki mo kawaru you ni

Kaze ga sotto sasayaku ugoku no wa kono daichi

Mayowa nai de yasashisa miete kuru you ni"

He smiled... so... she still thinks no one loves her...

A thought popped in his cunning fox mind... he'll just have to prove her wrong... he chuckled at his plan... as he continued to listen to her soft and silky voice.

"And every time I look, I thought you were there, but it was just my imagination..."

"I don't see it any more cause I see through you..."

She paused... as if listening to her song through her head... and keeping a beat...

Then came her soft words...

" I wanna go to a place were I can say..." her voice sang softly... then on a lighter note and softer tune.

"Where I'm alright and I'm staying there with you..."

She finished as she cleared her throat and looked down at the boy... a blush clear on her cheeks.

A fox smile crossed his face. "Perfect Sakura -chan! I loved it... your voice is only as beautiful as your lovely face!" he said with excitement. Her blush was now a bright red.

"I-I'm... lovely?" she questioned both Naruto and herself...

"Of course you are! You're the prettiest girl in the all of Konoha! Scratch that.. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen and will ever see!"

She looked at Naruto as her blush deepened.

Naruto... he looked so... handsome... and cute with that fox grin of his...

"N-Naruto -kun..." she began.

His eyes got wide. 'Naruto -kun? **SCORE**!' His grin widened as she realized her mistake.

"T-thank you!" she stammered as she quickly looked away. She held a hand to her chest as she looked away from the fox boy.

Warm arms wrapped around her, and she felt warm breath on her ear.

"N-N-Naruto -kun" she stammered. Naruto -kun... it just sounded natural to her. And so wonderful to him... it rang in his ears... he could DEFIANTLY get used to this.

"Thank you sakura... oh... and you ARE here with me... so why be so sad?"

She looked up a confused look on her face...

"Your song..." he grinned as she realized what he meant. She snuggled into him a little and rested against him but still looked in his eyes.

He leaned closer to her... until their faces were barely an inch away...

"I love you Sakura..." with that he pressed his lips against her's tenderly.

This was her first kiss! And naruto... the boy she has a crush on is giving it to her!

She melted into it... it just felt so right...

When he pulled away it was for breath and to look into her eyes...

Emerald sparkled happily as she stared into blue. "I love you too Naruto..."

He smiled happily and laid his head down on her shoulder.

"Hey Sakura?" he whispered into her ear.

"Y-yes?"

"Could you sing me a song?"

END

(So...yeah. There it was. Please review and tell me what ya thought okay?)


End file.
